


The Girl Who Healed Him

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [35]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, reader has healing powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Matt in a dumpster about to bleed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

@forgxotten_memories requested one where the reader is a nurse who finds Matt in an alley near your house and helps him. I changed it so you're a doctor though. Hope you enjoy :)

Matt lays wounded in a dumpster, listening for any sign of someone that could help without outing him. The cut on his side is deep and he's going to be in serious trouble if he doesn't get the bleeding to stop soon. Not to mention the stitches that just opened up on his bicep. Then he hears it. A young woman passing by, steady heartbeat, even though she's walking alone in an alleyway at 2:00 in the morning.

-0-

You're walking home from a late shift at the hospital and you decide to take the shortcut home. You know it's stupid, going through a dark alleyway at this hour, but you just want to get home and in bed. You clutch your mace in your hand even though you know it's not exactly legal in New York. You'd like to see a jury try to punish you for being ready for an attack. It's as you're musing on this that you hear a bang from one of the dumpsters. It was faint, but definitely there. You pause, now more alert, but continue on with caution. Whatever you were expecting, it was not for someone's arm to reach for you as you pass the last dumpster. You let out a yelp and jump back, but the arm just goes limp and whoever's attached to the arm starts mumbling.

"Do you need help? I can call an ambulance." Yet another stupid decision tonight, but whoever's in there looks pretty weak.

"No. No hospitals." A man- you can tell now- groans from inside the dumpster. "Please, just help me get out of here."

You think for a moment, but you're clearly not thinking straight tonight, because you inch over to peer over the edge. "If you're fucking with me I swear to god I'll empty this can of pepper spray on your face."

"Fair enough. Will you help me? Please."

"If I help you out of there, can you walk about a block?"

"I think so."

"Okay."

-0-

"Okay, Daredevil. I take it you can find the sofa." You say as you walk into your apartment

"Yeah."

"So, how have you made it this long without hospitals?" You ask as he reveals his bare chest, littered with scars. 

"There's a nurse who usually helps me."

"What's her name?"

"I appreciate you helping me, but some Russians already hurt her once because of me. You and I just met, I hope you understand."

"I was just wondering because I'm a doctor. I thought I might know her."

"I'm sorry I have to be so secretive."

You shake your head. "It keeps you safe. You're smart. Unlike the woman who pulled a strange man out of the dumpster and into her apartment."

He gives a pained chuckle. "Clearly it doesn't keep me safe enough." 

You let out a little hum of a laugh. When you pull the rag away from his wound you see ta steady flow of blood seeping out.. You didn't want to use your powers in front of him, but you believe in what he's doing if your'e to believe the stories. Besides, you can't just let him bleed out. 

"Listen, you're going to bleed out soon. I can help you, but I'm going to need your real name first. I have no intentions of outing you, I'm just protecting myself."

He nods. "I'm Matt. Matt Murdock."

You eye him and put your hand up to the wound. You heal it just enough so it'll stop bleeding, but the cut will still be there. After all, you don't want this getting out if it doesn't have to. You get up to get more rags to clean him up with, and when you come back, he has his mask off.

"What did you just do?"

"I helped you." You state as you mop up the excess blood on his stomach.

"How did you do that? I'm not bleeding anymore."

You look him over. "How do you do what you do if you're blind?"

He goes to answer you, but stops himself.

"Mhm. That's what I thought."

He tilts his head to the side, taking you in before he decides to answer you. "You run warm and your heart is the healthiest I've ever heard. Your voice is smooth, and so is your skin. There isn't one imperfection I can perceive." He sniffs. "Your skin isn't oily, but it's not dry either. People with combination skin tend to have an uneven mix, but you're balanced. It's not human or even mutant. I can't think of an experiment or accident that would cause those things. Are you Asgardian or something? I'm having a hard time getting a read on you."

You laugh. "No, not even Thor is this flawless." You joke. "That's impressive though."

"So what can you do? Exactly?"

You hesitate. "Even though you didn't really answer my question, I'll take it. I make things heal and grow."

He nods. "So, did you only heal part of my wound so I wouldn't notice you did it at all?"

"Yeah. looks like I did a shit job with that." You walk over and finish healing him. "You know, you're more perceptive than most. Not to mention educated. Most people chalk me healing them up to luck. Or God. Which are different ways of expressing the same sentiment."

"I have heightened senses. It's how a blind man is running around exacting justice on criminals."

"That doean't exactly clear things up, but okay."

As he listens to everything, he notices that you're trying to control labored breathing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Healing just takes a lot out of me and I've been doing it for ten hours now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I wouldn't have let you-"

"Of course not. That's why I didn't tell you. You're fine."

"You know, usually I'm the one saying that to other people."

"What? People have a tendancy to put their foot in their mouth around a blind man? I never would've guessed."

He chuckles. "That's about the size of it." He pauses, listening to you and already hearing your breathing start to even out. "So you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to rest, then I'll be fine. I've learned not to over-do it, thanks to a doting best friend."

"I know what that's like." A fond smile passes over his face before he comes back to himself again. "I can't thank you enough. If there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know."

"What? Are you in the phone book?" You laugh.

"They still make those?"

"I don't even know."

"Do you have a paper and pen? I can write my number down?"

"On the desk over by the window."

He walks over, navigating your home like he's been there a million times, and writes his number down. "You're pretty exhausted, let me help you to your bed."

"It's fine, I got it."

"Come on, you helped me hobble here for a block, let me help you to your room." He holds out a hand.

You sigh and take his hand, allowing him to help you up. Before you know it, he's lifting you off the ground and carrying you to your room. "Matt! I'm tired, not injured." You laugh.

He sets you on the bed and shrugs. "I know. I don't know how else to say thank you."

You smile and shake your head. "It's not that big of a deal; I'm serious. And if there's ever a time when your nurse friend can't help you, feel free to come over."

"When are your days off?"

"You planning on making this a regular thing Murdock?"

He grins. "If you wouldn't mind, maybe I could take you out for a coffee or something?"

You smile. "Yeah, sure. That sounds good; I'll call you."

-0-

"You know, this is the first time I've been on a date with anyone who knew about my powers." You tell Matt as you lift your coffee to your lips.

"Is that what this is?" He grins.

"Oh wipe that cheeky smirk off your face."

He chuckles. "But really. It's the same for me. I hope this works out between us. The opportunity to be this open with someone doesn't come along often for people like us."

"I wish it could, but there's too many people who fear us. I remember, my last boyfriend was head over heels for me. When he proposed, I told him about my gifts and he said he never loved me more." You snort. "What a load of shit."

"So what happened? If you don't mind me asking."

You shake your head. " It's fine, I brought it up. After I told him, I kept catching him watching his back, looking at me like he didn't trust me anymore. He shrugged it off when I confronted him about it. One day we saw someone get mugged, so I pulled the victim aside after and healed her. He was quiet the rest of the day and I assumed he was just shaken up or something. Thought it was sweet. A couple days later he sat me down and told me he couldn't get it out of his head." You shake your head. "I was so stupid, I thought he was talking about the mugging and I tried to comfort him. He pushed me away and told me that seeing my power in action is what he couldn't get out of his head. He said- and I quote: Now, I'm still willing to work it out even though you're one of them. I know you're still the same person. You just have to know how strange it is to see someone you love do something like that." You let out a humorless laugh. "So that was the end of that relationship."

He shakes his head. "What an asshole. It's not like you used your powers to murder someone."

"Yeah." You clear your throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to over share."

"No, it's okay. Really."

You don't know what to say after that, so you change th subject. So how did you get your powers?"

"When I was nine I got hit by a truck carrying the chemichals that blinded me. Those same chemicals gave me my ablilties."

"Shit. That's heavy man. I was just a product of some experimental pregnancy drugs."

He tilts his head to the side. "That's intriguing."

"Not really. My mom was going to miscarry, so they gave her some experimental drugs to help me grow. It worked, and here I am."

"I'm glad you're here." He smiles. 

You just look down at your coffee. "Thanks." You murmur.

"When you asked about how I got my powers it made me think; would you be able to give me my sight back?"

"I can heal you, if that's what you want. Before I do though, I should warn you. Giving you sight will likely take your gifts since they're a direct link to your blindness. You'll still be able to fight, but you'll have to take some time off to regroup, learn how to do it in a different way. Everything else might seem muted at first, or permanently. There's no way to reverse it once it's done."

"Oh. I don't know if I could handle that. It's been so long now. Anyway, if I'm honest, being blind has brought every good thing I have into my life. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

You nod. "I could practice, and maybe one day do it. I can concentrate my energy so I can heal one thing at a time. For instance, I healed your wound the other night without curing your blindness."

"It's okay. I just thought it was worth a shot."

"I'm sorry. Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will. I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"It's no problem."

"You know, I'm starting to think we should go out for drinks instead."

"Can't get drunk." You shrug. "It's an unfortunate side effect of... my condition."

"No way."

"Yeah, but hey, you'll always have a designated driver."

He chuckles. "I have a friend, his name is Foggy, it would be hilarious to watch you two have a drinking contest and not tell him." 

"I take it he's a fun drunk."

"He's always fun, always tries to stay positive. But yeah; he's a fun drunk."

You start chuckling and Matt just sits across from you with his head tilted to the side, puzzled. "Look at us. We just met and we're already talking about introducing each other to our friends."

"I believe that's what they call hitting it off."

You look at him, not bothering to suppress your smile. "Yeah, I guess it is. And to think I fished you out of the dumpster just a few nights ago." You could stare at his shy smile for days, and you hope to in the future.

As for Matt, he could listen to the girl who healed him for years, and he hopes to.


	2. The Girl Who Healed him... Again

It’s been weeks since you saw Matt, though you still try to keep in touch with him. He's been distant lately, but you understand. No doubt he has his hands full with his day job, his loved ones, and his self prescribed vigilantism. Still, you liked him the few times you went out, and it was nice being able to be so open about your powers. 

It’s as you’re thinking on this when your knight in shining-no. Not even close. Your wounded duck comes knocking on the window. No white horse in sight. Not that you were expecting one, not since you met him. You were the one who rescued him after all. You sigh as you make your way over to the window.

“To what do I owe the pleasure Daredevil? Did someone manage to sever a major artery?”

“Maybe. I’m bleeding pretty bad from a cut on my inner arm. I’m lucky I was so close when it happened.”

“Sit.” You go to get some washcloths for the blood. When you come back you look over his arm. The blood should be hard to see against the red of the suit, but there’s a steady ooze even with the tie he has binding it. “Matt you dumb fuck.” You rip the arm of his suit so it’s not in the way and take off the bind before placing your hand over the wound and healing it. “You know, I’d like to see you again without being elbow deep in your blood.” You throw over your shoulder as you walk to the sink to wash your hands.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s been a while.”

You shake your head. “It’s fine. It's not like I've asked you out recently.”

“You’re also not stumbling through my window at all hours of the night asking me to save you.”

“Are you trying to make your case or not?” You chuckle. “Remind me not to hire you as my lawyer.”

“I have no problem fighting for other people. I just have a hard time vouching for myself.” He shrugs.

You nod, scanning him in all his vigilante glory. Red fabric torn on the arm, black armor clinging to him in all the important places. Tousled hair from where the cowl was sitting; tired eyes not quite meeting yours. “Yeah, I see that.” You wrap your arms around yourself. “You should be more careful. You have people who care about you.”

He senses your distress and strides over to wrap you in his arms. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you worried like this.”

You run your hand up to cup his jaw as your eyes search his face. “Of course I worry. You need to stop putting such little value on yourself.”

He just hums a presses his lips into a thin line.

“I mean it.” You poke his chest. “And that means you don’t get to stop coming to me for help because you don’t want me to worry.”

He nods. "I won't."

"Good." You run your thumb along his cheek before stepping out of the embrace to clean up.

“What time is it?” He asks.

“10:30. Why?”

“I was wondering. Could I interest you in out drinking Foggy while I laugh my ass off?”

“Anything to see you smile.”

“Well, there is one thing that would make me smile like an idiot for the foreseeable future.”

You raise your eyebrows. “Oh yeah; What’s that?”

He walks over and pulls you close again. A sweet smile finds a place on his face, before he leans down, giving you time to register what's happening. His lips are tentative at first, just brushing over yours. It's not until he feels you kissing him back, that he melds his body to yours and kisses you in earnest. When he pulls back, he lives up to his word. He stands there in his Daredevil getup, grinning like an idiot. You lean against the wall and stare at him until he starts shifting, self conscious.

“Alright, alright. Come here.”

“Where are we going?”

“To my room. One of my exes left some clothes here, and they might fit you. That way you don’t have to go home and change before we meet Foggy.”

Matt chuckles. “Okay.”

You rifle through a box in your closet until you find a pair of jeans and a t shirt. “Try those on.” You say as you throw them at him and leave the room.

You start getting ready when Matt comes out of your room. You have to pause when you catch sight of him in the mirror. “Matthew Murdock. If I thought you were attractive before, those jeans-” You let out a breath. “Those jeans.” You nod as you bite your lip.

“They’re not too tight?”

“They’re looser than your vigilante outfit. And they look damn good.”

He grins. “Thanks.”

"I also have some glasses you can wear since you don't have yours with you. They're unisex looking, black, ray bans. If you want."

He nods. "Sure, thanks."

You go to your room to find them, and place them in his hand on your way back.

"Thanks. Again." He gives a half smile. "You ready?"

“Just about. I’m meeting your family for the first time, so I’m trying to hide the fact that I’m way out of your league.” You try to play it off as a joke, but Matt hears the conviction behind the humor.

He walks over and pulls you in by your waist. “If I have to stop undervaluing myself, so do you.”

You chuckle. “We make quite the pair don’t we?”

He shrugs with a grin. “We balance each other out.”

You kiss him again. “Let’s go.”

-0-

When you get to the bar, Matt sits next to a man with shoulder length blond hair, who claps him on the shoulder.

“Hey Matt!” He turns to you. “And you must be the famous y/n.”

“That’s me. And you must be the equally famous Foggy.”

He nods. “ The one and only. I’d like to thank you for saving my best friend from himself.”

You shrug. “It’s kind of my job.”

“What? Are you a doctor or something?”

“Yep.”

“Wait. Did Matt actually go to the hospital?”

“He didn’t tell you how we met?”

He shakes his head. “No, but he won’t shut up about how amazing you are. He let it slip that you have gifts but refused to tell me what you can do.”

“Okay, well I found him in a dumpster-”

“Again? Matt you gotta stop ending up in dumpsters.”

“This isn’t the first time someone had to pull him out of a dumpster?” 

“Nope. Last time it was a nurse. But go on.”

“I made a series of stupid decisions that night. The biggest of which was bringing a known felon, and dangerous man into my home and healing him. That’s what my power is; I can heal people.”

Foggy’s eyes widen. “That’s so cool. So many questions. I’ll only ask two though. First one: Is the cure to cancer and aids in your blood?”

“I don’t know that it’s in my blood, it’s still too risky for human testing. But yes, I can cure cancer and Aids. I don’t tell many people because it would put me in too much danger, but the people who matter at the hospital know.”

“Okay, that’s amazing. My next question is: Can you cure Matt’s blindness?”

“Foggy-” Matt starts.

“That is, if he wants you to.”

“We talked about it. It would be possible, but there’s a good chance his gifts would go with it.”

“Oh. Okay. To be honest, I'm surprised he even brought it up.” Foggy pauses. “Can I have a bonus question?"

You chuckle. “Any friend of Matt’s can ask me as many questions as they want.”

“You’re going to regret saying that.” Foggy warns.

“Not because I have a lot of friends, because Foggy doesn't stop talking.” Matt clarifies.

“Yes. That. Are you immortal? Because if you have healing powers, I would think your cells regenerate at least at the same rate you age.”

You notice Matt lean forward in interest as your heart rate kicks up. “Uh, I haven’t been around long enough to find out. I mean, I’m 31 and people tell me I look 20, so I assume that’s a sign that I could be.” You shrug.

Foggy nods. “I thought you looked younger than us.”

“Your heart doesn’t sound a day over 20.” Matt comments.

“Uh, that’s good I guess.” You laugh. “Is that why it took you so long to kiss me? You thought I was 20?”

He chuckles. “Maybe. On an unrelated note, I thought you were some sort of child genius.”

“Well, we still haven’t disproved that theory, now have we?”

He laughs. “We haven’t.”

“Well, genius or not, I’m about to out drink Foggy.”

“I’m sorry, it's clear that I have more body mass than you." He gives a vague gesture to himself. "Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Oh, especially now.”

Foggy raises his eyebrows. “Alright. Josie! Keep em’ coming. I’m about to out drink Matt’s girlfriend.”

“You can barely out drink Karen.” She tells him as she serves you another round.

-0-

The next morning you wake to someone pressed to your back and an arm around your waist. You smile, remembering last night, as you turn over to face Matt.

He takes a deep breath before his eyes flutter open, looking just to the right of your head.

“Morning.”

He gives you a lopsided grin. “Morning. What time is it?”

You feel around for your phone on the nightstand before you let out a laugh.

“What?”

“It’s 1:10.”

He laughs. “We should probably get up.”

“Who says?”

He just chuckles and pulls you closer. Then his phone starts going off, alerting him to a call from Foggy. 

“Hey, you with y/n?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Can you put me on speaker?”

“Sure.”

“Hey Foggy, how are you doing today?”

“Terrible, thanks to you and your bright idea of a drinking contest last night.”

You chuckle. “Well it was actually Matt’s idea a few weeks ago. He was right, you are a fun drunk.”

“Why are you yelling? And why don’t you sound like you have a splitting headache?”

“I can’t get drunk, so no hang overs.”

“I’d say I hate you, but having to be sober all the time must be punishment enough.”

“I have to find my entertainment somewhere.”

“Yeah. The three of us should hang out again; invite Karen next time.”

“That sounds good Foggy.” Matt agrees.

“Good luck with hangover cures.” You add before Matt hangs up.

Matt puts his phone on the nightstand and pulls you into his arms. “I could stay like this forever.”

You pull him in for another kiss. “Me too.”


End file.
